


Спартак и открывшаяся дверь такси

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин работает в кофейне, учится на литературном, живет с Уиллом, флиртует с Гвейном, дружит с Гвен и вообще ведет поразительно нормальную жизнь. А потом в нее врывается Артур Пендрагон и меняет все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спартак и открывшаяся дверь такси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spartacus and the Open Taxi Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315343) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



Мерлин работал в кофейне. По утрам он обеспечивал откровенно зомби-образные массы людей ежедневной дозой кофеина и сахара. А днем он был на лекциях. По ночам он читал, перечитывал поэзию и художественную литературу. Мерлин жил в крохотной квартирке вместе с другом детства, Уиллом, и флиртовал с соседом из квартиры напротив, Гвейном. Он близко дружил со своей коллегой, Гвен. Его любимым средством передвижения был желтый велосипед, доставшийся ему от матери. Время от времени он ходил в паб и напивался в дрова, вляпывался в сомнительные приключения, и, в итоге, как правило, домой его притаскивал не менее бухой Уилл и заливающийся хохотом Гвейн. В общем и целом, жизнь у Мерлина была сногсшибательно нормальной.

А потом он встретил Артура.

И все изменилось.

Их первый разговор на веки вечные останется выжженным в его памяти. 

Артур, весь из себя с художественным беспорядком на блондинистой голове и в солнцезащитных очках-авиаторах, вальяжной походкой зашел в кофейню и направился к прилавку.

— Большой обезжиренный латте, добавить взбитые сливки.

Мерлин в замешательстве поднял взгляд от кассы.  
— Это что такое было?

— С ушами такого размера, полагаю, ты должен был услышать, — ответил Артур.

Мерлин моргнул.  
— О, я просто хотел удостовериться, что смогу пометить эту дату в календаре как день, когда я получил наиглупейший заказ в истории человечества.

Артур процедил:  
— Наиглупейший заказ…

— Ты же понимаешь, что во взбитых сливках калорий, должно быть, раза в два больше, чем в сахаре и сливках обычного латте?

— Слушай, я играю в футбол, и мне приходится тщательно высчитывать количество калорий, и так уж вышло, что я люблю взбитые сливки… Почему я вообще тебе все это объясняю?

Мерлин пожал плечами и поправил лямку уродливого зеленого форменного передника.  
— Понятия не имею. На самом деле, это нагоняет скуку, а еще ты задерживаешь очередь.

— Ты не можешь со мной так разговаривать. Я хочу пообщаться с менеджером, — Артур перегнулся через стойку и сжал металлический прямоугольник на груди у Мерлина. — На твоем бейдже и правда написано «Спартак»?

— Однажды я восстану и возглавлю восстание бариста против повелителей кофеен.

Повисло молчание, долгое молчание, пока Мерлин с Артуром пристально рассматривали друг друга (Мерлин вызывающе, а Артур — недоверчиво), а потом Артур расхохотался. Мерлин последовал его примеру, и вот уже они оба хватались за прилавок и пытались удержаться на ногах, безудержно смеясь.

Когда смех сошел на нет, Артур утер глаза.  
— Я Артур.

Мерлин улыбнулся.  
— Мерлин.

— О, не Спартак, значит?

Мерлин покачал головой.  
— Мои родители были жестоки, но не настолько же.

Артур улыбнулся.

Мерлин приготовил Артуру заказанное и протянул через прилавок.  
— Обезжиренный латте с добавкой взбитых сливок. За счет заведения.

Артур сделал глоток, и на его верхней губе образовались белые усы из сливок. Он коротко застонал и от удовольствия деланно закатил глаза.  
— Великолепно! И мог бы взять с меня плату. Я бы все равно не пошел к менеджеру.

Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Нам, рабам-бариста, нужны друзья во внешнем мире. Это повысит шансы на успех восстания.

Артур тихо рассмеялся и отсалютовал ему стаканчиком.  
— Я запомню. Увидимся, Мерлин.

— Пока, Артур, — крикнул ему в след Мерлин.

Артур остановился у двери, обернулся и помахал.

Мерлин не верил в слова Артура насчет того, что они еще увидятся. Артур был задницей, прекрасно выглядящей при этом, а еще немного высокомерным, и Мерлин действительно не думал, что снова увидит этого человека в крошечной кофейне Гаюса. Но все же увидел. Артур пришел снова, заказал тот же напиток и обозвал Мерлина «Спартаком». Мерлин же назвал его тупицей.

Артур, по-видимому, любил перебранки, потому что пришел еще раз. Мерлин как раз взял перерыв и сидел за столиком в углу, попивая чай и уплетая громадный кусок шоколадного торта. Артур уселся рядом и спросил, когда у Мерлина заканчивается перерыв, чтобы тот смог приготовить для него заказ, ведь больше никому из кофейного планктона доверить эту важную миссию было нельзя. Мерлин очень медленно расправился с тортом, слизывая с вилки густую глазурь и заставляя тем самым Артура ждать целых пятнадцать минут. Артур и подождал, неохотно, правда, и все это время болтал о том, как его кот — Амброзий — как-то съел целую плитку шоколада за раз, а потом несколько дней мучился ужасным кишечным расстройством. Если Артур думал, что это каким-то образом заставит Мерлина отказаться от шоколада, то чудовищно ошибался.

С этого момента все и закрутилось.

Прошло четыре месяца с их первой встречи, и номер Артура оказался наиболее часто набираемым с мобильного Мерлина. Пять последних входящих сообщений были от Артура, а то, что было до них, пришло от Леона, напомнившего о вечеринке в пабе недалеко от квартиры Артура. Мерлин познакомился со всеми друзьями Артура, а Артур — с друзьями Мерлина, отчего в итоге образовалась одна большая конгломерация, где Артур с Мерлином всех знали и все знали друг друга. (Мерлин был истово убежден, что Уилл втюрился в сестру Артура, Моргану, невзирая на то, что она и Леон годами ходили вокруг друг друга, а Гвейн с Еленой совершенно точно трахались, но никто не обмолвился об этом ни словом.)

Мерлин не был до конца уверен, когда они с Артуром пересекли некую черту в общении, когда умудрились стать самыми настоящими друзьями. Если взглянуть назад, это был довольно странный процесс, который и процессом-то вряд ли можно было назвать — скорее эволюцией. Словно какое-то создание глубин морских выбралось на землю и внезапно отрастило легкие. Казалось, Артур просто свалился в жизнь Мерлина, вполне уютно в ней устроился, а потом, решив, что ему там слишком нравится, чтобы уходить, закинул ноги на Мерлинов кофейный столик и слопал все его печенье. Если же отбросить в сторону всяческие метафоры, что для Мерлина как студента факультета литературы было чертовски сложно, Артур стал постоянной величиной в жизни Мерлина, и тот не смог бы, положа руку на сердце, сказать, в какой именно момент отсутствие общения с Артуром в течение целого дня стало приносить ему ощущение пустоты и неправильности.

И Мерлина это беспокоило.

Не потому, что ему не нравился Артур. Артур был великолепен. Артур был просто невероятным, рассказывал интересные истории, заставляя Мерлина смеяться, и всегда оставлял Мерлину место за столом, когда был окружен приятелями. Артур махал в сторону трибун, когда Мерлин приходил посмотреть, как он играет в футбол по выходным. Он спускал Мерлину насмешки над его любовью к экономике и лишь чуточку поддевал Мерлина, когда тот получал задание по поэзии и должен был проговорить его вслух, чтобы убедиться в не полной паршивости написанного. Артур лишь прикусывал губу и закатывал глаза при виде бананово-желтого велосипеда Мерлина. (Все остальные либо смеялись, либо принимались читать лекции о небезопасности такого вида передвижения.)

Мерлин был практически уверен, что и Артуру была приятна его компания. Артур приглашал Мерлина на всякие вечеринки, походы в паб и вылазки, которые, как он знал, Мерлину наверняка бы понравились. Когда Мерлин отмачивал что-нибудь особенно забавное, Артур смеялся. И не вежливо посмеивался, или весело фыркал, или даже снисходительно ухмылялся, а хохотал от всей души, запрокинув голову, улыбаясь широко и раскованно. И это ничего, ведь Мерлину нравилось, что он был способен вызвать у Артура такую реакцию.

В общем, Мерлин на самом деле даже не понял, когда присутствие Артура стало для него жизненно необходимым, но так и получилось. И это приводило в замешательство.

Мерлин получил от Артура сообщение с жалобой на то, что Амброзий соскучился по своей любимой когтеточке (Мерлиновой штанине), и вопросом, когда Мерлин собирается прийти и посмотреть тот фильм, а еще допить соевое молоко, оставленное им в холодильнике Артура. И тут Мерлина осенило.

— Гвен, — позвал Мерлин, вытаращившись на телефон. Не услышав от нее немедленного ответа, он поднял голову и слегка истерично зашипел: — Гвен!

— Я вроде как занята, Мерлин, — ответила Гвен, протанцовывая мимо него и передавая покупателю чашку горячего кофе.

— Но это важно. Я думаю, мы с Артуром — друзья.

Гвен закатила глаза и смахнула с лица выбившуюся прядку.  
— Да, Мерлин. Весь мир знает, что вы с Артуром друзья.

— Нет, — Мерлин помахал телефоном. — Думаю, что мы, возможно… лучшие друзья.

Гвен замерла, зависнув пальцами над кнопкой добавления сахара, в ее руке была чашка с какой-то приторно-сладкой бурдой.  
— Мерлин, — сказала она, поджав губы, — где ты проснулся этим утром?

— На диване у Артура.

— Угу, — протянула она, снова нажимая на кнопку. — А с кем последним ты говорил, кроме меня?

— С Артуром.

— И с кем последним ты вместе ужинал?

Мерлин сглотнул.  
— С Артуром… но там еще Элиан и Персиваль были!

— Точно, — ответила она, передавая напиток покупателю. Ее волосы пахли кофе, а на зеленом переднике в левом нижнем углу красовалось загадочное пятно. — И ты думаешь, что вы с Артуром — просто друзья?

— Нет. Мы — лучшие друзья, — ответил Мерлин. Он склонил голову набок. — Я вроде как об этом говорил.

Гвен тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты — милое и ничего не замечающее вокруг существо. — Гвен потрепала его по щеке, ее глаза лучились симпатией, а губы с трудом сдерживали улыбку. — Однажды ты все поймешь. Надеюсь, что скоро. А до тех пор шагом марш работать, пока я тебе карманы пальто изнутри взбитыми сливками не разукрасила. 

Мерлин нахмурился, потому что знал: Гвен может. В качестве доказательства у него имелись безнадежно испорченные митенки. Он бросил последний взгляд на свой мобильник. На экране красовалось сообщение от Артура, гласившее, что тот спрятал от Леона все фиолетовые леденцы, чтобы они достались только Мерлину.

Мерлин на самом деле не очень понимал, что ему пыталась втолковать Гвен, зато понимал, что, возможно, их с Артуром жизни переплелись уже как-то слишком тесно.

Мерлин попытался устроить себе день без Артура. Он игнорировал его сообщения. Не отвечал на электронные письма. Мерлин изо всех сил пытался даже не думать об Артуре и боли в груди, вызванной отсутствием размышлений об Артуре. Мерлин скрылся в библиотеке, свернулся калачиком в мягком кресле и читал книгу для следующего задания, глубоко натянув шапку на уши, потому что в библиотеке было прохладно, а совсем не потому, что пытался спрятаться.

Он был поглощен книгой, когда услышал громкий скрип кресла, которое явно тащили по полу, взрывая тишину. Мерлин поднял взгляд, хмуро посмотрел на нарушителя спокойствия и тут же испуганно вздрогнул, обнаружив Артура сидящим напротив него. Тот, одетый в джинсы и джемпер, которые, насколько знал Мерлин, стоимостью были с его недельное жалование, если не больше, изящно развалился в кресле.

— Артур? — вскрикнул Мерлин. На него тут же со всех сторон зашикали другие студенты. Он вздрогнул и понизил голос до шепота. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Спартак, — наконец сказал Артур, — ты не пришел вчера вечером. Амброзий по тебе скучал.

Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Амброзий вовсе по мне не скучал.

— И почему в моем холодильнике все еще стоит соевое молоко?

— Вот и выпей его. Тебе полезно.

Артур, с этими его очень голубыми глазами и невероятно золотыми в искусственном свете волосами, наклонился вперед.  
— Почему ты прячешься? Что-то не так? Ты ведь сказал бы, будь что-то не так, да? Тебя кто-то достает? Я бы не стал этого терпеть, ты же знаешь.

Лицо Артура приобрело грозное, обеспокоенное выражение, и Мерлин тут же замотал головой, потому что не выносил, когда что-то тревожило Артура.

— Нет, я… мне нужно было побыть в одиночестве.

Артур, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку кресла и одарил Мерлина одной из своих широких улыбок — тех, при которых Мерлин мог разглядеть каждое несовершенство его прикуса, и от этого Мерлину стало гораздо теплее, чем от шапки.

— Ты мог бы сказать, — упрекнул Артур.

— Ну, я думал, что в библиотеке будет безопасно. Не припомню, чтобы ты сюда приходил.

Артур рассмеялся, и у Мерлина внутри все сжалось.  
— Точно.

— Да и вообще, как ты меня нашел? — спросил Мерлин.

Артур закатил глаза. Он наклонился вперед, похлопал его по колену, и тепло этого прикосновения Мерлин почувствовал даже через джинсы.  
— Ты ездишь на нелепом желтом велосипеде, и он припаркован напротив. Тяжело тебя потерять.

Мерлин театрально вздохнул.  
— И снова сдурил.

Артур встал и с громким скрипом поставил кресло обратно.  
— Пойдем, Спартак. Холодно. Давай я отвезу тебя домой.

Мерлин выкарабкался из кресла, засунул книгу в сумку и последовал за Артуром к выходу. Боль в груди куда-то пропала, Артур улыбался, тепло обхватив Мерлина за плечи одной рукой, и тот задумался, с чего он вообще решил, что провести день без Артура будет хорошей идеей.

К тому времени, как все собрались в баре несколько дней спустя, начался снег. Была пятница, и Мерлину не нужно было работать на следующее утро, поэтому он поставил себе целью с помощью алкогольных напитков разогреться после прошедших холодных дней.

Кто-то подумал, что будет просто чудесной идеей узнать, сколько народу сможет набиться в одну кабинку, так что в итоге Моргана уселась Леону на колени, а Гвен втиснулась между Лансом и Перси, но не казалась особо расстроенной этим обстоятельством. Гвейн уже умотал к бильярдным столам — какая-то бедная девушка невольно попала под его чары. Уилл пытался — и безнадежно в этом лажал — завязать разговор с девушкой, которую Мерлин помнил по одному из своих литературных курсов. Элиан с Артуром были увлечены беседой об экономике какой-то страны, в то время как Елена прикладывала все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на Гвейна. Когда Мерлин подошел, на столе уже была дюжина пустых бокалов и еще дюжина различного уровня наполненности.

— Мерлин! — раздался хор достаточно громкий, чтобы переорать ужасную музыку и обычную для бара болтовню и шум.

Артур замолк на полуслове, поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Мерлину удалось вывернуться из пальто до того, как Артур схватил его за запястье, притягивая на свободное местечко рядом с собой. Мерлин еле втиснулся в кабинку, и удалось ему это сделать, только когда Артур обнял его одной рукой за плечи, а их ноги оказались прижаты друг к другу от бедра до самого колена. Артур подвинул Мерлину полную пинтовую кружку и сжал его плечо.  
— Приберег для тебя, — пробормотал он Мерлину на ухо.

Мерлин подвинулся чуть ближе и отпил.

— Мерлин! — крикнула Моргана, немного пьяно наклоняясь к нему и щедро демонстрируя декольте. Мерлин был уверен, что если бы не руки Леона на ее талии, Моргана бы так и упала. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что не приехал сюда на своем велосипеде.

— Точно, — с жаром добавила Гвен, — погода просто кошмарная.

Мерлин нахмурился.  
— В противоположность популярному мнению я езжу на своем велосипеде годами и так еще ни разу и не упал.

Леон фыркнул.  
— За исключением того раза в парке.

— И того раза на тротуаре напротив литературного корпуса, — поддержал Элиан.

Перси улыбнулся.  
— И того раза с птицами…

— Ладно, несколько раз, но…

— Не беспокойся, — перебил его Артур, — девчонкам нравится присматривать за кем-нибудь. Если бы не твой велосипед, они пристали бы к Гвейну за отсутствие шарфа.

Мерлин хихикнул прямо в пиво под нестройные возмущения всех остальных сидящих за столом по поводу обзывания «девчонками».

Разговор продолжился, и Мерлин скоро обнаружил, что согрелся от обильного количества алкоголя и жара тела Артура под боком. А еще он обнаружил свой бокал снова пустым, и все выжидающе смотрели на него.

— Отлично, — театрально вздохнул он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Схожу за добавкой.

Когда Мерлин без происшествий добрался до бара, за его столиком послышались аплодисменты. Пара минут у него ушла на привлечение внимания бармена, и в ожидании возможности сделать заказ он заметил неподалеку у бара парня, который пристально рассматривал его. Мерлин улыбнулся, немного неуклюже, но в то же время дружелюбно. Парень, у которого были темные волосы, темные глаза и кожаная куртка, изогнул бровь и отсалютовал бокалом в сторону Мерлина, из-за чего тот покраснел и наклонил голову.

В скором времени настала очередь Мерлина заказывать, и он забыл о парне, пока с подносом ожидал такое количество выпивки, что в ней можно было бы утопить кита.

— Привет, — раздался прямо возле уха приглушенный голос.

Мерлин развернулся и увидел прислонившегося к барной стойке рядом с ним парня. Тот улыбался.  
— Привет, — ответил Мерлин.

— Я Цендред.

— Мерлин.

Цендред быстро скользнул взглядом по всему телу Мерлина и улыбнулся, хищно так, будто ему понравилось увиденное. Мерлин вздрогнул, немного опасливо, но и чуточку довольно, и порадовался, что надел свои лучшие джинсы и синюю рубашку, подаренную ему Гвен на день рождения. Он не думал, что ему удастся задержаться, особенно учитывая нарастающие недовольные крики друзей, но Цендред выказывал неподдельный интерес.

Мерлин одарил его своей лучшей флиртующей улыбкой, и Цендред подвинулся чуть ближе.  
— Итак, Мерлин, хорошо проводишь время?

Мерлин кивнул.  
— Ага, отдыхаю с друзьями.

Цендред ухмыльнулся.  
— Бойфренд?

Мерлин почувствовал, как от этого простого вопроса в его венах патокой растеклось возбуждение. Он почувствовал, как начали гореть кончики ушей, и понял, что щеки тоже наверняка покраснели, но все равно бросил на Цендреда взгляд из-под ресниц и скромно улыбнулся.  
— Не сегодня.

Цендред подался вперед, почти касаясь щеки Мерлина губами, а его рука горячо опустилась на предплечье Мерлина.  
— Какая счастливая случайность… 

— Спартак! — закричал Артур прямо в ухо Мерлину, отчего Мерлин с Цендредом отскочили друг от друга. Рука Артура тепло, влажно и собственнически легла на шею Мерлина. — Где наша выпивка?

Цендред отступил на шаг назад, и Мерлин заметил, что взгляд темных глаз устремился к тому, как Артур прижимался к Мерлину сбоку. К тому, насколько привычно Артур касался Мерлина.

— Кто твой друг? — спросил Артур, кивая в сторону Цендреда и смеряя его оценивающим взглядом. Судя по выражению лица Артура, можно было сказать, что он нашел Цендреда неудовлетворяющим.

Мерлин нахмурился и стряхнул руку Артура. Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, Цендред уже заговорил:  
— Прости, приятель. Он сказал, что у него нет парня.

Мерлин вскинулся.  
— Нет, погоди, Артур мне не…

— Разве что вы хотите устроить тройничок, — Цендред взглянул на Артура, и его губы непристойно изогнулись. — Я бы не отказался.

Артур покачал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо.

— Какая досада, — пожал плечами Цендред. — Уверен, вы вместе просто великолепны.

Мерлин знал, что в этот момент идеально мимикрировал под выброшенную на землю рыбу — его рот шокированно открывался и закрывался, пока Артур уводил его в одном направлении, а Цендред уходил в противоположном. Артур крепко сжимал рубашку Мерлина, пока тащил его обратно к их кабинке.

— Клянусь, только ты мог привлечь самого жуткого человека во всем баре. Хорошо, что я присматривал. Казалось, он тебя хотел живьем сожрать.

Мерлин уперся каблуками и начал вырываться из хватки Артура.  
— Артур! Пусти!

Тот, должно быть, послушался, потому что вот Мерлина куда-то тащили, а вот он уже сидел посреди липкого пола.

Артур фыркнул, наклонился и, вздернув Мерлина обратно на ноги, принялся отряхивать его штаны, ладонью задевая изгиб Мерлиновой задницы.  
— Ты на себя посмотри. Даже стоять не можешь!

Мерлин, вспыхнув, выпрямился и оттолкнул от себя руки Артура. Гнев из-за вмешательства Артура, его постоянных прикосновений и собственного смущения от его странного поведения горячей волной затапливал внутренности.

— Какого хера, Артур? — крикнул Мерлин. — Что это было?

Артур отпрянул с очевидным удивлением на лице.  
— Что было что? Я помогал тебе.

— Ты мне потрахаться не дал!

— Мерлин, — начал Артур, — ты же не думал на полном серьезе о… с ним?

Мерлин одернул рубашку и распутал шарф.  
— А что если и так? Это вроде как не твое дело.

— Какого черта это значит? — с искренним замешательством спросил Артур.

— Я могу позаботиться о себе, Артур. Мне не нужны твои попытки защищать меня. Если я хочу пойти домой с каким-то парнем из бара, то это не твоя забота.

— Я твой друг, — до этой секунды голос Артура звучал спокойно, но потом стал громким, резким, пробирающим до мозга костей. — Конечно же, это моя забота!

Мерлин прошел мимо Артура к кабинке и схватил свое пальто. Быстро нацепив его, он кое-как натянул на уши шапку. Мерлин принялся проталкиваться к выходу, не обращая внимания на крики друзей, и вывалился наружу.

Стоило бы предугадать, что Артур выйдет следом.

Не считая фонарей, на улице было темно, медленно падал снег. Вечер выдался холодным, и если бы Мерлин уже значительно не протрезвел после происшествия в баре, морозный ветер оказал бы тот же эффект.

— Спартак, — позвал Артур, протянув было руку, чтобы схватить Мерлина за плечо, но замер на полпути под свирепым взглядом. — Прости. Ладно? Ты прав. Я перегнул палку.

— В том и проблема, Артур. Ты всегда перегибаешь. — Мерлин размахивал руками в спокойном лунном свете.

— Слушай, я знаю, что иногда меня… заносит.

— Иногда? ИНОГДА? Артур, ты позвонил моей матери, когда у меня была простуда, чтобы узнать, какие лекарства купить и запихать мне в горло. Ты знаешь, где и в какое время у меня занятия. Ты называешь меня дурацкими прозвищами. Ты знаешь, что я больше всего люблю из выпивки и еды, какой мне нравится цвет и…

— И что? — защищался Артур. — Ты мне интересен. Ты нравишься мне. Ты мой друг. Я разве не должен знать всего этого о своих друзьях?

— Ты всегда интересуешься, всегда касаешься, всегда хочешь моего времени и… ты… ты мне НЕ бойфренд.

Артур казался пораженным, словно его под дых ударили — глаза округлились, рот открылся. Мерлин изо всех сил старался не смотреть на то, как снежинки садились на волосы и ресницы Артура. Он едва справлялся с желанием схватить Артура, прижать к себе, извиниться и попытаться стереть с его лица это ужасное выражение. Но вместо этого Мерлин принялся ожесточенно бороться с цепью, державшей его велосипед в кругу света. Дрожащими покрасневшими руками Мерлин сдернул цепь и засунул ее в карман.

— Погоди, — сказал Артур, — хотя бы… возьми хотя бы такси. Снег идет, холодно, и…

Мерлин оседлал велосипед.  
— Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Ладно.

Артур стоял, опустив плечи и засунув руки в карманы.  
— Пожалуйста, напиши мне, как доберешься до дома. Дай знать, что ты в порядке.

Мерлин отрывисто кивнул. Он не смотрел на Артура, боясь того, что мог бы увидеть, боясь той боли, которая и так уже поселилась в груди. Он поехал прочь.

Было холодно. Ветер хлестал по ушам и щекам. Мерлин дрожал, несмотря на куртку и шарф, а с уголков глаз срывались слезинки — как из-за погоды, так и из-за свернувшегося внутри тяжелого клубка.

Он шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо рукавом.

Это был дурацкий спор. Не должно было его так сильно расстраивать, что Артур присматривал за ним, да и Мерлин, задним умом, мог признать, что Цендред действительно был жутковат.

Мерлин вздохнул

Как только он доберется до дома, тут же напишет Артуру сообщение с извинением. Завтра он пойдет в кофейню, пусть даже у него выходной, сделает этот его обезжиренный латте с добавкой взбитых сливок, поймает Артура до начала футбольного матча и снова извинится. Артур улыбнется, положит руку Мерлину на плечи, и все снова вернется к тому странному… чему-то, чем бы там они ни были. И Мерлин смирится с этим, и примет объятия Артура, и прикосновения, и приглашение вечером в паб. Он примет то, что его штаны — извечная когтеточка для Амброзия, что в холодильнике Артура всегда будет храниться его соевое молоко, и примется бессовестно использовать Артуров громадный телевизор для собственных нужд. И он выкинет из головы всякие назойливые мысли, начавшие одолевать его примерно неделю назад, когда он понял, что весь его мир вращается вокруг Артура, и все шло наперекосяк, если это было не так.

Проблема была в том, что… даже если бы не шел снег, даже если бы Мерлин протрезвел в тот самый момент, как вышел на морозный ночной воздух, даже если бы он не был сосредоточен на размышлениях об Артуре… он бы все равно никак не смог предотвратить произошедшее.

Прямо перед ним открылась дверь такси, и Мерлин, успев лишь подумать «вот блядь», влетел прямиком в нее.

Мерлин словно со стороны услышал звук разбившегося стекла, собственный болезненный крик и ощутил взрыв боли в виске. Через секунду Мерлин уже оказался на земле, ощущая под собой твердый тротуар и застряв одной ногой в обломках велосипеда, кровь заливала ему глаза. Он слышал перепуганные крики, истерический женский плач, отдаленные звуки сирен, и, когда его зрение начала заволакивать темнота, Мерлин мог думать только о том, что стоило позволить Артуру заплатить за такси.

— Артур, — выдохнул он, испугавшись, когда по телу начала разливаться боль. — Артур, — снова позвал Мерлин, а потом его веки опустились и он отключился.

— Мерлин!

Это был голос Артура — всполошенный, напряженный, но отдаленный, его приглушал гул приборов и звук собственного сердцебиения, отдававшегося в ушах.

— Мерлин! Мерлин! Ты здесь? Ответь мне, придурок!

— Сэр, вам нужно успокоиться, иначе нам придется попросить вас уйти.

— Мерлин Эмрис. — Артур явно заговорил тише, но все равно его голос дрожал и звучал испуганно. — Его привезли сюда. А мне позвонили с его мобильника. Произошел какой-то несчастный случай. Я его друг, Артур Пендрагон.

— Мистер Пендрагон, я могу проверить, но пока я не буду знать, где именно он находится, вам придется вернуться в…

Послышались торопливые шаги, а потом Артур снова крикнул:  
— Мерлин! Пожалуйста! Ответь мне!

Мерлин с трудом разлепил свинцовые веки и застонал, поморщившись от резкого искусственного света. Ему казалось, будто его отмутузили чем-то тупым, огромным и… болезненным. Он бы предпочел снова отрубиться, но Артур явно был в панике и точно не отстал бы от бедной женщины, так что Мерлин подумал, что для всех будет лучше, если он что-нибудь скажет.   
— Артур, — прошептал он и зашелся хрипом. Разговаривать было больно, но, опять же, всё причиняло боль, так что в его текущем состоянии это было в порядке вещей. Он сглотнул и снова попытался позвать: — Артур.

Отделяющая его от всего остального мира занавеска была грубо отдернута в сторону, и за ней обнаружился Артур, во всем своем расплывчатом великолепии, волосы казались золоченым нимбом, лицо раскраснелось и выражало глубокую обеспокоенность. Мерлин сразу же понял две вещи. Первая: Артур собирался его убить. Вторая: Мерлин был уверен, что его накачали какими-то очень сильнодействующими болеутоляющими, потому что первой его реакцией было улыбнуться своему расплывчатому другу, а потом испустить легкий фыркающий смешок по поводу образа Артура с нимбом.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Артур. Напряжение покинуло его тело, он словно сдулся и тяжело опустился на стул, стоявший рядом с изголовьем кровати Мерлина. — Боже, Мерлин. Ты меня до смерти перепугал.

Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур взял его за руку, аккуратно переплел их пальцы и ободряюще сжал.

Мерлин попытался перекатиться набок, чтобы получше рассмотреть Артура, но от этого его руку прошил болезненный спазм, и Мерлин снова застонал. А еще он понял, что лежит на каталке в коридоре какого-то госпиталя и что его опутывают какие-то трубки и провода. Настала его очередь разводить панику, и он знал, что посмотрел на Артура уже расширенным и перепуганными глазами.

Артур наклонился и погладил Мерлина по плечу, другой рукой все еще сжимая его ладонь.  
— Тебе больно?

— Да, — умудрился выдавить Мерлин.

Артур расценил это так, что нужно заорать и позвать еще людей. Мерлин, не обращая на него внимания, провел переоценку ситуации.

Он вспомнил, как они поссорились перед пабом. Вспомнил, как ехал на велосипеде. Вспомнил, как врезался в дверцу такси и… о. Это все объясняло.

— Понятия не имею, как долго мой друг здесь лежит, но он весь в крови, ему больно, и если в течение пяти минут сюда не придет ни один терапевт, я вызвоню столько адвокатов, что у вас голова кругом пойдет. Я ясно выражаюсь?

А потом Артур снова оказался рядом с ним.  
— Мерлин?

— Да ты даже не знаешь ни одного адвоката, — тихо упрекнул его Мерлин.

Артур улыбнулся.  
— Ну, они-то этого не знают.

Мерлин попытался вернуть Артур усмешку и очень удивился, не испытав при этом боли. Веки были очень тяжелыми, и он хотел закрыть глаза, соскользнуть в некий полусонный мир, но не мог. Артур наклонился так близко, его глаза были такими голубыми, выражение лица сменялось с обеспокоенного на нежное и обратно, а его рука мягко запуталась в волосах Мерлина.

— Артур, — прошептал Мерлин. — Мне так жаль. Эта ссора, глупость полная, а Цендред был жутким, а ты…

— Не волнуйся об этом, Мерлин. Не надо, — голос Артура звучал нежно, успокаивающе.

— Артур, мне так жаль.

— Все в порядке, Мерлин.

— Артур, — слегка неровно позвал Мерлин. — Мне нравится, что ты знаешь все те вещи обо мне.

Артур рассмеялся.  
— Вообще-то пару часов назад ты довольно четко дал понять, что не нравится.

— Я ошибался. — Мерлин зажмурился, когда на него накатила волна боли и тошноты. Похоже, эффект медикаментов пошел на спад, потому что Мерлин теперь ощущал каждый синяк, каждый ушиб, и от этого веки начало жечь. — Я был расстроен и растерян.

— Моргана мне систематически объясняет, насколько я расстраиваю людей.

Мерлин фыркнул и поморщился.  
— Спасибо, что нашел меня.

Он почувствовал, как Артур сжал его пальцы.

Их прервал приход терапевта, который тут же принялся внимательно осматривать Мерлина. Мерлин страдал от унижения — его щупали и чем-то кололи, а Артур стоял в изголовье каталки, теребя врача репликами вроде «А здесь что такое? Выглядит нездорово» и «Проверьте еще раз».

В конце концов терапевт одарил Артура суровым взглядом.  
— Как и постановил принимающий врач, у вашего друга легкое сотрясение, трещина в запястье, вывихнуто плечо, плюс растяжение связок на лодыжке. Нужно сделать рентген и наложить пару швов, а потом можно будет передать его кому-нибудь на поруки.

— Мне, — поправил Артур.

— Отлично. Но прекращайте доставать моих медсестер, или я вас за ухо вышвырну отсюда.

— Понял.

Несколько часов спустя Мерлин был с мягкой повязкой на запястье, швами на лбу, плотно перевязанным плечом, костылем в качестве подпорки и таким количеством болеутоляющих в крови, что можно было бы свалить слона. А еще в его памяти отпечатался разговор с матерью, который прошел совсем не хорошо, и уверения Артура, что Леон не будет возражать, если Мерлин останется у них на несколько дней, пока не выздоровеет.

Последняя громадная доза болеутоляющих, которую ему вкололи в больнице, сделала поездку в машине вполне себе комфортабельной, но еще из-за нее Мерлин чувствовал себя так, будто адски напился.

— Мерлин, есть вообще шанс, что ты сможешь опереться на здоровую ногу, чтобы войти внутрь? — спросил Артур. Нетравмированная рука Мерлина лежала у Артура на шее, пока тот пытался протиснуться в двери вместе с ним.

Мерлин попытался собраться, но в итоге его ноги начали заплетаться еще сильнее, и он чуть не свалил на землю их обоих. Артур что-то промычал, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Мерлин подумал, что это было очень впечатляюще.

— Артур-Артур-Артур, ты… ты такой сильный.

— Неужели ты это заметил, — пробурчал Артур.

— О да, заметил. Твои руки, твои волосы… и твой зад! У тебя просто роскошный зад.

— Мерлин, думаю, ты немного не в себе.

— Нет-нет, я в порядке. У тебя самая лучшая задница. У Гвейна тоже ничего, но твоя… мне нравится.

Артуру как-то удалось затащить Мерлина в лифт, и они вместе прислонились к стенке. Мерлин знал, что хреново справлялся с большими количествами алкоголя, а теперь еще и начал понимать, что с лекарствами та же история. Ну, ему хотя бы было не так уж и больно. Он прижался к Артуру, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Ткань воротника Артура впивалась ему в подбородок. Мерлин позволил векам опуститься, а конечностям — обмякнуть.

Он почувствовал, как Артур под ним сдвинулся, а потом похлопал его по щеке.  
— О нет, Мерлин. Не смей засыпать. Дай хотя бы довести тебя до постели.

Мерлин жадно вдохнул.  
— Ты всегда так приятно пахнешь, а еще ты всегда такой милый со мной, Артур. Очень-очень милый.

Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур вздохнул, как его грудь поднялась и опустилась, а дыхание взъерошило волосы Мерлина.

— Мерлин, думаю, тебе стоит прекратить разговаривать.

— Я разговариваю?

Артур весело фыркнул. Мерлин подумал, что прозвучало это весело. Но не был уверен. Еще это мог быть смущенный звук, потому что, несмотря на внушительное количество курсирующих по его венам медикаментов, Мерлин прекрасно осознавал, что висел на Артуре, словно невероятно обколотое пальто на очень даже статной вешалке.

— Ты меня только что вешалкой назвал?

— Я все еще разговариваю?

Дойти до квартиры Артура, а потом еще и до его спальни… это казалось какой-то извращенной пыткой. Мерлин подумал, что Артур наконец бросил попытки заставить неуклюжие конечности Мерлина работать и только поэтому просто поднял его на руки и пронес по коридору. Мерлин не возражал, потому что так было гораздо проще. Ведь даже свернувшись у Артура на груди и вдыхая его запах, он вполне мог свалить всю вину на лекарства.

Артур осторожно донес его до кровати, Мерлин сполз на мягкий матрас и пуховые подушки, под теплые одеяла, тут же закрывая глаза. Он почувствовал, как Артур стащил с него ботинок — другого и так не было — и положил травмированную ногу на подушку. Джинсы были очень хитромудрыми, пижамные штаны — и того хуже, но хотя бы окровавленную рубашку медсестры срезали, когда перевязывали руку. Артуру нужно было лишь снять заимствованную из больничного бюро находок толстовку.

Мерлина повело от ощущения рук Артура, тепла одеял и общего ощущения удовлетворенности.

— Ты нормально, Мерлин?

Мерлин помычал, надеясь, что Артур примет это за согласие.

— Я буду на диване. Ты… крикни, если что понадобится.

Мерлину удалось разлепить глаза и увидеть, что взъерошенный Артур стоял в дверном проходе и смотрел на него, нахмурив лоб и закусив губу. Внезапно Мерлин ощутил острую потребность рассказать Артуру о том странном тугом клубке в груди, который образовывался всякий раз, когда его не было рядом, о том, как он наслаждался компанией Артура, несмотря на злобного кошака, о том, как обрадовался, что из больницы позвонили именно Артуру, а не кому-то еще.

— Артур, — тихо позвал Мерлин, еле ворочая языком.

— Да, Спартак?

— Я просто… мне нужно, чтобы ты знал.

Артур сглотнул и шагнул к нему.  
— Нужно, чтобы я знал о чем?

— Что ты — лучшая часть моего дня.

Артур мягко, нежно улыбнулся.  
— А ты моего, Мерлин. А ты моего.

Мерлин снова откинулся на подушки — вымотанный, больной, но счастливый.

Мерлин просыпался медленно. На самом деле ему совсем не хотелось просыпаться, потому что было тепло и очень уютно, если не считать Амброзия, запустившего свои острые когти в ногу Мерлина. Он знал, что вместе с сознанием придет неизбежная головная боль от столкновения с распахнувшейся дверцей такси. Мерлин, не открывая глаз, попытался скинуть с кровати рыжего кота, но в ответ на свои потуги получил только удар от упомянутого кота и укол боли, пронзившей все тело и угнездившейся в черепе.

Он тяжко вздохнул и осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Судя по свету, пробивающемуся через шторы, было уже за полдень, а это означало, что Мерлин продрых несколько часов. Поскольку большая часть медикаментов уже выветрилась, в голове у Мерлина стало гораздо яснее, но вот прошлая ночь напоминала сплошное размытое пятно. Он вспомнил обрывки возможно сказанных Артуру неподобающих признаний и подумал было, что ему нужно испытывать смущение. Но, если уж быть честным перед самим собой, все эти в любом случае нужно было озвучить, да и собраться с силами, чтобы нормально огорчиться, он не смог.

Ему придется разбираться с последствиями, какими бы они ни были, но он знал, что они будут и близко не настолько плачевными, как сломанное запястье и выбитое плечо.

Мерлин кое-как сел и с благодарностью принял таблетки, заботливо оставленные на ночном столике вместе со стаканом воды. Вода была комнатной температуры, и лекарства легко проскочили в горло.

Минуту спустя Мерлин оценил свое состояние. Его правая рука была плотно примотана к груди, а на запястье красовалась плотная повязка. Левая лодыжка опухла и приобрела фиолетовый оттенок. Он был с головы до ног в синяках, а из одежды на нем были только пижамные штаны. 

А еще кто-то кричал.

Поначалу он не заметил, больше концентрируясь на стуке в висках, но теперь, сидя на краю кровати, вполне мог расслышать отдаленные звуки — Артур повысил голос.

Ведомый любопытством, Мерлин умудрился дотянуться до прислоненного к стене костыля, а потом медленно, прилагая немалые усилия, открыл дверь.

— Да мне плевать, кто ты такой! Ты не имел права красть Мерлина из больницы и приводить его сюда, не проинформировав никого из его друзей!

Голос принадлежал Уиллу и звучал он невероятно разозленно.

— Из больницы позвонили мне, Уилл. Мне сказали, что он звал меня, когда отключался, так что они просто нашли мой номер в его мобильнике. Мой. Не твой.

Мерлин вспыхнул: Артура уведомили об этой детали. Может быть, у него все же были поводы огорчаться, хотя тепло в сказанных стальным тоном словах Артура творило с внутренностями Мерлина совершенно забавные вещи, не имевшие никакого отношения к аварии.

— Неважно!

— Уилл, дружище, успокойся. Самое главное: Мерлин в безопасности.

Мерлин никогда не думал, что именно голос Гвейна окажется гласом разума.

— Он будет в большей безопасности, как только мы приведем его домой.

— Вы никуда его не заберете. Он травмирован и с куда большим удобством восстановится тут, чем в вашей квартирке.

Мерлин подошел чуть ближе, стараясь как можно тише хромать по коридору.

— Да черта с два, Пендрагон! Я знаю Мерлина с тех пор, как ему было шесть лет, и именно я буду за него отвечать!

— Так, — ответил Артур ровным, покровительственным тоном, который, как знал Мерлин, должно было выбесить Уилла до крайности. — Он тебе не зверушка, Уилл. Тебе придется делать куда больше, чем кормить его, поить и подкладывать газетку.

Гвейн фыркнул.

— Высокомерная задница! — завопил Уилл. — Одно лишь то, что тебе нравится идея о том, чтобы любить его, не означает, что ты его защитник!

Мерлин тихо вдохнул сквозь зубы. Он замер прямо посреди коридора, ожидая взрыва отрицаний со стороны Артура, лающего смеха, который у него вырывался, когда он узнавал что-то жутко абсурдное, или одного из случайных фактов, которые ему нравилось использовать для перевода темы, когда беседа принимала совсем нежелательное для него направление.

Мерлин не услышал ничего.

Послышалось, как кто-то неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом Гвейн откашлялся.  
— Может, нам стоит спросить, чем хочет сам Мерлин, а?

— Он спит, — отрезал Артур.

— Тогда мы придем, когда он проснется. Да, Уилл?

Уилл пробормотал что-то, смахивающее на согласие.

Мерлин тихо проковылял обратно в комнату и снова улегся на постель. Когда Артур пару минут спустя вошел проверить его, Мерлин притворился спящим.

Должно быть, Мерлин и в самом деле уснул, потому что, когда он проснулся в следующий раз, было уже темно, желудок ворчал, мочевой пузырь намекал о переполненности, а Артур сидел на краю кровати. Артур, который не стал отрицать смехотворные обвинения Уилла, который прибежал в больницу спасать Мерлина, который отдал ему собственную кровать, который всегда старался держать Мерлина рядом, который слал глупые смски. Артур, который был просто великолепным и добрым в какой-то своей хреновой манере. Который был практически всем, что Мерлин хотел увидеть в человеке. Артур, который мог заставить Мерлина улыбнуться, даже когда все было фигово, в присутствии которого Мерлин становился легкомысленным и счастливым и…

Ох.

_Ох._

Мерлин и правда ничего не замечал.

— Привет, Спартак, — снисходительно улыбнулся Артур. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Мерлин усмехнулся.  
— Как дерьмо.

Артур покачал головой.  
— Только ты, Мерлин.

— Что только я?

— Умудряешься вызвать улыбку, после того, как тебя машина сбила. 

Мерлин коротко рассмеялся.  
— Одна из многих прелестей моего характера.

— Одна из многих, — серьезно кивнув, согласился Артур.

Мерлин позволил Артуру помочь ему сесть и наслаждался ощущением ладони, скользнувшей по его плечам, вниз по позвоночнику и устроившейся на пояснице. Мерлин вздрогнул от интимности прикосновения.

— Гвейн с Уиллом приходили, — сказал Артур, устраивая подушки и одеяла, чтобы Мерлин мог опереться. — Хотели убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Я слышал.

Артур на долгое мгновение замер, а потом продолжил энергично взбивать подушку. Он не поднимал взгляда, упорно рассматривая пышные простыни и безобразный комок перьев.

— Итак, — сказал он, растягивая «а», — что именно ты слышал?

Мерлин сглотнул и нервно облизал губы. Волнение накрывало с головой, но он все же выдавил:  
— Я слышал, что Гвейн в кои-то веки оказался человеком с головой на плечах. Я слышал, как вы с Уиллом спорили насчет меня.

— Ясно. Слушай, если тебе будет удобнее…

— Боже, нет. Уилл был бы невыносим.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы все было… неловко.

— Это будет далеко не первая неловкость между нами.

— Нет... ты прав. Кажется, я вспомнил тот случай с лимоном и бубном.

Мерлин рассмеялся, но замолк, когда Артур так и не поднял взгляда от своего дорогого постельного белья.

— Уилл… Уилл может быть той еще задницей, — осторожно начал Мерлин. — Не обращай внимания на его болтовню. Я с куда большим удовольствием буду выздоравливать здесь, чем где-либо еще.

— Приятно знать. Амброзию нравится, когда ты здесь.

— Только Амброзию? — неуверенно спросил Мерлин.

— Я… я… — Артур откашлялся, а потом тихо продолжил: — Я тоже предпочел бы, чтобы ты был здесь.

Артур склонил голову, у него покраснели щеки. Мерлин вообще впервые в жизни видел, чтобы Артур покраснел. Это шокировало и привлекало. Это ослабляло непреходящую боль в груди и превращало ее в теплое текучее ощущение, заполонившее вены, укрепившееся где-то глубоко внутри, заставившее дыхание участиться, а сердце взволнованно затрепетать.

Мерлин улыбнулся — широко и счастливо. Он протянул здоровую руку и, накрыв ладонь Артура, сжал ее.

— Мне нравится быть здесь. Артур, я не знаю, смогу ли вообще объяснить, но… без тебя мой мир… просто не имеет смысла.

Артур пристально уставился на их соединенные руки, а потом уголок его губ чуть изогнулся.

— Сказать честно, Спартак, я и правда тебя обожаю.

— Да ради всего святого, почему?

Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина, на его лице снова было серьезное выражение. Он протянул руку, неуверенно касаясь щеки Мерлина кончиками пальцев, потом осторожно провел по его нижней губе.  
— Потому что все, что ты делаешь, должно раздражать меня, но в итоге лишь сильнее очаровывает.

Мерлин не знал точно, как это воспринимать. Он изогнул бровь и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но был прерван: Артур быстро прижался губами к его рту.

В какой-то миг все было неуклюже. Мерлин широко распахнул глаза и рот, а Артур настойчиво, но неловко пытался поцеловать его. Потом Артур запутался рукой в волосах Мерлина, потянул за пряди в сторону, чтобы наклонить его голову поудобнее, и скользнул языком между губ. Мерлин потерялся в этом ощущении. Он застонал, прикрыл глаза, расслабленно откинувшись на подушки. Начал отвечать на поцелуй, наслаждаясь жаром рта Артура, его вкусом, сплетением языков.

Они целовались, пока у Мерлина челюсть не заболела, пока мир не сузился до ощущения губ Артура и ласк его рук. Мерлин понимал, что целоваться с Артуром войдет у него в привычку, станет одержимостью, потребностью, которую нужно будет удовлетворять множество раз за день до конца его жизни, иначе он просто иссохнет от тоски.

Все было просто великолепно, пока Артур, неловко подвинувшись, не задел нечто ушибленное, болезненное и явно связанное с Мерлином.

Мерлин оторвался от его рта и застонал, крепко зажмурившись.

Он услышал, как Артур отпрянул так быстро, что раздался глухой стук, сопроводивший его падение с кровати.

Мерлин бы рассмеялся, если бы не нарастающее желание проблеваться.

— Черт! Мерлин, прости. Ты в порядке?

— Ага, класс, — выдавил Мерлин.

— Блин! Я… погоди… я принесу лекарства.

Мерлин слышал, как Артур бегал по комнате и что-то искал. Мерлин не открывал глаз, потому что не хотел, чтобы Артур увидел в них обжигающие слезы.

— Вот, прими.

Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур положил ему в руку таблетки, и, бросив на Артура мимолетный взгляд, заметил распухшие от поцелуев губы, раскрасневшееся лицо и обеспокоенное выражение.

— Прежде чем я их приму и снова стану обдолбанным… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал Артур, что… я тебя тоже обожаю.

Артур улыбнулся — открыто, счастливо, — а потом ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно. Меня все обожают.

Мерлин закатил глаза.  
— О, вот и возвращение задницы.

— О, — протянул Артур, рассматривая лекарства Мерлина, — раз уж разговор зашел о задницах. Для справки, я думаю, что у тебя она тоже роскошная.

Мерлин покраснел до кончиков ушей, но все равно улыбнулся, а потом проглотил таблетки.

_Шесть недель спустя._

Шел снег.

Гаюс ушел домой несколько часов назад. Мерлин отпустил Гвен с уходом всех посетителей, чтобы она смогла пораньше начать праздновать Рождество. Мерлин завидовал ей только потому, что она избавилась от необходимости делать очередной имбирный латте или мятный мокко, а еще потому, что ей не пришлось терпеть последние полчаса рождественской музыки, которую Гаюс заряжал играть через колонки вот уже месяц как. Наплыв посетителей в сочельник иссяк, как только солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и Мерлин уже начал потихоньку закрываться. Утром ему предстояла долгая поездка в Эалдор на пару с Уиллом, так что чем быстрее он вырвется с работы, тем скорее сможет начать собираться в дорогу.

Мерлин протер прилавок, задерживаясь на каждом пятнышке от пролитого кофе и подсластителя, запястье у него все еще было стянуто повязкой, но заживало, лодыжка периодически беспокоила, если он неудачно поворачивался, но, в общем и целом, Мерлин уже выздоровел.

А еще он был совершенно ошарашен, захвачен, приклеен, привязан любителем обезжиренного латте с добавкой взбитых сливок, Артуром Пендрагоном.

Все их друзья были невероятно счастливы, что они с Артуром наконец-то разобрались между собой. А еще они продолжили читать Мерлину нотации по поводу безопасности езды на велосипеде. Мерлин только слушал да кивал, ведь теперь это не имело значения. Его бананово-желтый велосипед был покорежен до неузнаваемости и не подлежал восстановлению. Мерлин был этим очень опечален и теперь был вынужден кататься на метро или ходить пешком, когда Артур не мог подбросить его.

Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и Мерлин поднял взгляд, обнаруживая объект своей влюбленности отряхивающим снежинки, застрявшие в волосах и на куртке.

— Сожалею, но мы закрыты, — с усмешкой сказал Мерлин.

Артур фыркнул.  
— Думаю, должно пройти еще не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем вы сможете сделать такое заявление.

— Вы ошиблись, сэр, и я собираюсь попросить вас уйти.

— Вы разве не слышали, что покупатель всегда прав?

— Только не в том случае, когда делает нелепые заказы. Сегодня я сделал огромный, экстра-горячий соевый карамельный маккиато, без пенки, с добавлением взбитых сливок и дополнительной порции карамели.

Лицо Артура вытянулось.  
— Отвратительно.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Мерлин.

Артур привалился к двери, скользнув рукой по замку и запирая его.  
— Ой, кажется, вы закрылись пораньше.

— Примерно на пару минут.

Артур подошел к прилавку.  
— Не беспокойся, я не скажу твоему боссу.

Мерлин наклонил голову набок и посмотрел на Артура — щеки и губы раскраснелись с мороза, шарф запутался в воротнике куртки, заблудившиеся снежинки застряли в волосах.

— И что мне теперь делать с освободившимся временем? — поддразнил Мерлин.

Артур быстро обошел преграду между ними и, прижав Мерлина к стене, обхватив его талию, а потом наклонился, невесомо касаясь губами щеки Мерлина.  
— Ты мог бы поцеловать своего парня.

Мерлин шатко выдохнул.  
— Мог бы.

— Думаю, тебе нужно это сделать, потому что у него для тебя есть кое-что.

— Ну, — нагло усмехнулся Мерлин, — это все меняет.

Когда Мерлин прижался к губам Артура и запустил руки в его холодные волосы, ему пришлось признать, что Артур невероятно хорош в поцелуях. Он точно знал, как заставить Мерлина стонать, плавиться в его руках и ощущать, будто ноги стали ватными. Мерлин был уверен, что тут все дело в пендрагоновской ДНК, потому что Леон говорил то же самое о поцелуях Морганы. Мерлин мог только согласиться, особенно когда мягкие губы Артура касались его губ, нежно посасывая, прикусывая, целуя его так, словно Мерлин был хрупкой драгоценностью. От этого грудь Мерлина всегда распирало ощущение, будто он мог бы взорваться от того, что под этим подразумевалось. А еще казалось, будто Артуру удавалось задеть какой-то переключатель внутри Мерлина, отчего тому хотелось обвить тело Артура, будто дерево, и вообще воспользоваться им для всяких непристойностей.

Артур как раз этим и занимался, его руки то сжимали, то выпускали ткань униформы, притягивая Мерлина к себе, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до нуля, его язык творил что-то грязное и искрометное во рту Мерлина. Они чуть подвинулись, бедро Артура скользнуло между ног Мерлина, тепло нажимая в самом правильном месте. Мерлин застонал и начал дрожать, но, как только начало происходить самое интересное, Артур отстранился.

Мерлин забавно и высоко заскулил, зарывшись носом в шею Артура.  
— Что ты делаешь?

Артур пытался отдышаться.  
— Прости. Прости, но у меня и правда для тебя кое-что есть.

— А подождать это не может? — задыхаясь, поинтересовался Мерлин, бесстыдно водя губами по чувствительному месту на шее Артура в попытке заставить его снова двигаться.

— Да… Нет… нет, насколько бы счастливым тебя ни сделало это, — Артур попытался отпихнуть Мерлина, — то, что ждет снаружи, должно обрадовать тебя еще сильнее.

Мерлин отстранился и поднял взгляд.  
— Серьезно? Это обрадует меня сильнее, чем секс в кофейне?

Артур ухмыльнулся.

— Что там, черт подери, у тебя такое? — Мерлин приподнялся на цыпочках, пытаясь поверх плеча Артура разглядеть улицу. — Единорог? Скажи, что купил мне единорога.

Артур рассмеялся.

— Нет, придурок.

— Тогда что там?

— Пойди посмотри.

Мерлин позволил Артуру вытащить себя на улицу в морозный ночной воздух, не надев ничего поверх униформы. Мерлин доверял Артуру и знал, что тот не позволит ему поскользнуться и умереть на мостовой, поэтому послушно закрыл глаза, когда Артур попросил. Они отошли недалеко, возможно, не более чем на пару футов от входа кофейни, когда Артур остановился и повернул Мерлина, крепко сжав его плечи.

— Ладно, открывай.

Мерлин подчинился и ну точно не взвизгнул. Ладно, может, и взвизгнул. Самую малость.  
— Мой велосипед! Ты починил мой велосипед!

— Не совсем. В нем присутствуют куски твоего велосипеда, которые я смог спасти. Так что, технически, это новый велосипед с частями старого.

— Офигенно! — Мерлин развернулся и, запрыгнув на Артура, принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо. — Нереально офигенно, а ты нереально офигенный человек!

Артур рассмеялся.  
— Погоди, погоди. Это не лучшая часть.

Артур умудрился выпутаться из осьминожьих объятий Мерлина и подхватил сумку, висевшую на руле. Он запустил в нее руку и вытащил ярко-желтый шлем с надписью «Спартак», украшавшей его с обоих боков.  
— Теперь, если врежешься в какую-нибудь дверцу машины, хотя бы не потеряешь сознание.

Мерлин легкомысленно рассмеялся, несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте, а потом снова метнулся к Артуру и поцеловал его. Они стукнулись зубами, и поцелуй вышел совсем не таким совершенным, как другие поцелуи с Артуром, но Мерлину было плевать. Потому что он был счастлив, влюблен и целовал Артура под снегом в сочельник. И все было абсолютно нереально идеально.


End file.
